Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to nail trimming equipment and, more particularly, to grinding equipment for trimming the claws or nails of an animal.
Related Art
Numerous devices are known for use in trimming, grinding away, shaping, unsharpening, and otherwise manicuring the nails or claws of pets such as dogs, cats, and the like. Such devices can be said to include clippers that translate one structure with respect to another structure to shear away a portion of an animal claw. Such devices can be said to further comprise elongated motor-operated grinders which grind away portions of an animal claw.
While such devices have been generally effective for their intended purposes, they have not been without limitation. Pet owners and caregivers typically wish to avoid creating anxiety in an animal, and it is understood that the trimming of an animal's claws typically can tend to cause anxiety in the animal. As such, claw trimming devices which minimize the amount of anxiety that is created are preferred. However, clippers often require a meaningful amount of shearing force if the animal has large claws, like those of a large breed dog in comparison with those of a cat. Clippers can tend to cause anxiety because of the forces that are required and the resultant snapping sound that is heard by the animal in combination with the clipping sensation felt by the animal.
Motorized trimmers having a moving grinding element have avoided some of the shortcomings of clippers, but such motorized trimmers have typically had an elongated appearance which is held like a club by a pet owners or caregiver. Such an appearance can cause anxiety in an animal. It thus would be desirable to provide a device that overcomes certain limitations known in the relevant art.